Naishô no full moon
by meiko006
Summary: Un reveillon mouvementé, une fin que personne ne soupçonner! Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait comme ça tous les deux?
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction naisho no fullmoon:**

Prologue:

Harry Potter était bizarre en ce moment.

Tous ces amis s'accordaient à le dire, et particulièrement Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Pourtant rien ne pouvait plus perturber le sauveur de monde sorcier. Et oui Voldemort avait été tuer de la main même d'Harry quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient réussi à faire en sorte que Poudlard ne sois pas détruit et tous les étudiants pouvaient faire leur rentrée. Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous leurs amis Griffondor étaient passer en 7éme années. Il n'y avait eut que des blesser légers durant la bataille final. Dumbledore aimait toujours les bonbons aux citrons. Dobby se cognait toujours la tête contre la porte du four de la cuisine de Poudlard quand il faisait quelque chose de mal…

Non vraiment, tout aller pour le mieux. Ron avait même eut le courage de se déclarer à Hermione, qui s'était, évidement, empressait de dire oui. Dernier fait, et pas des moindre, les Serpentards s'était considérablement assagis. Plus de bagarres intempestives au détour d'un couloir.

De mémoire de tableaux, Poudlard ne s'était jamais mieux porté.

Mais voilà le survivant ne fais jamais rien comme les autres. Bien sur il est content de l'atmosphère de paix qui régnait dans le château mais bon il semblait ailleurs, toujours rêveur…

On été déjà presque à Noël et Harry semblait maintenant préoccupé, à défaut d'être amorphe comme au début de l'année, ce qui continua à inquiété Ron et Hermione:

- Dis moi tu as vu Harry depuis ce matin? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il resterait dans son lit aujourd'hui…

- Mais enfin Ron c'est la sortit à Pré-au-Lard du week-end avantNoël! Il ne veut pas faire ses courses de cadeaux cette année?

- Manifestement non, soupira Ron.

- Il est vraiment amorphe depuis la rentrée…

- Moi je sais ce qu'il lui faudrait, s'exclama Ron, une bonne bagarre avec les Serpentards!

- Oui génial, ironisa Hermione, et surtout très mature! Je te ferais dire que Malfoy a provoquer Harry en début d'année mais il n'a pas répondus…

- C'est vrai, alors c'est une fille qu'il lui faut!

- De mieux en mieux…

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry semblait de plus en plus agité, des cernes, preuves de ses nuits trop courtes étaient apparue. Mais personnes ne savait ce qui obsédé autant le jeune survivant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy était bizarre en ce moment.

Tous ces amis s'accordaient à le dire, et particulièrement Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

Pourtant rien ne pouvait plus perturber l'héritier Malfoy. Et oui Voldemort avait était tuer de la main d'Harry Potter quelques mois plus tôt. Son père et sa mère avaient été innocentés grâce à l'intervention du même Potter, et ils avaient put récupérer leur manoir. Ils avaient toujours autant d'argent, autant de pouvoir. Ses amis Serpentards n'avaient pas étaient blesser et aucun n'avait reçut la Marque des Ténèbres. Rogue avait toujours les cheveux aussi gras. Le calamar géant venait toujours taper contre la vitre de la salle commune qui donnée sur le lac. Non vraiment tout aller pour le mieux. Pansy avait même eut le courage de se déclarer à Blaise qui s'était, évidement, empressait de dire oui. Dernier fait, et pas des moindres, les Griffondors étaient moins insistants et avaient cesser de les regarder comme des mangemorts en puissance. Il en résulter un arrêt des bagarres au détour d'un couloir.

De mémoire de gargouilles, Poudlard ne s'était jamais mieux porté.

Mais voila le prince des Serpentards ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Bien sur il trouvait l'atmosphère de paix qui régnait dans le château agréable mais il semblait ailleurs, comme si il s'ennuyait de tout…

On était déjà presque à Noël et Draco semblait préoccuper, à défaut d'être ennuyer, ce qui continua à inquiéter Blaise et Pansy:

- Dis moi tu as vu Draco depuis ce matin? Demanda Pansy.

- Non, vois-tu sa Majesté à décider que aujourd'hui il ne sortirait pas de son lit…

- Mais enfin Blaise c'est la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard programmé avant Noël! Il ne veux pas faire ses courses de Noël?

- Manifestement non… soupira Blaise.

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne nous fera pas de cadeaux cette année, réalisa Pansy horrifiée.

- Pans' chérie, il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse?

- Ne sois pas ridicule! Je m'inquiète, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis la rentrée.

- Moi je sais ce qui lui ferait du bien, s'exclama Blaise, une bonne bagarre avec les Griffons!

- Oui c'est ça, ironisa Pansy, c'est très mature comme réflexion. Et je te ferais remarquer que Draco à provoquer Potter en début d'année et que celui-ci n'a pas daignait répondre…

- Tu as raison, alors c'est une fille qui lui faut!

- Dites moi que ce n'ai pas vrai…

Dans les jours qui suivirent Draco se montra de plus en plus irritable. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, preuve flagrante de son manque de sommeil. Mais personne ne pouvait dire la raison de cette soudaine colère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voila, c'est la veille de Noël. Tout le dortoir de Griffondor est en ébullition alors qu'il est… 7H00 DU MATIN!

Je me lève en faisant bien comprendre à Ron et au autres qu'on n'a pas idée de faire un boucan pareil, à une heure pareil un matin de vacance.

Ron me fit ensuite remarquer que c'est Noël et que cette année les élèves restant pour les vacances avaient décidé de tout décorer eux-mêmes, d'où le réveil en fanfare.

Alors que j'allais tranquillement prendre ma douche Seamus et Dean éclatèrent de rire et me suggère d'en prendre une bien froide. Sans comprendre je leur dis:

- Vous êtes malades, il fait déjà assez froid comme ça.

- Bah tu sais Harry, nous on dis ça, on dis rien mais vu comme tu es « en forme » tu devrais y réfléchir…

A ces mots je baisse la tête et regarde en bas, et là je vois le problème j'ai une magnifique érection matinal.

Je file donc à la salle de bain et me jette sous le jet d'eau_ froide_.

Des brides de mon rêve de cetet nuit me revient alors en mémoire.

_Une bouche chaude sur mon corps, une langue mutine sur mon torse, des mains autour de moi, des cheveux blonds, un regard argent…_

Mais c'est pas VRAI! Je cogne du poing contre les paroies de la douche, j'ai encore rêver de Malfoy.

Et dire qu'il me pourri mes rêves depuis la rentrée. Au début c'était sporadique donc je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Cela me laisser plutôt rêveur et me donner à réfléchir sur mon orientation sexuel et sur mon ancien ennemie. Mais depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard à peu prés, c'est toutes les nuits. J'en ressort plus excité que jamais. Ça me tue et ça m'énerve car à chaque fois que je croise ces yeux je repense à mes rêves et mon corps à une réaction tout à fait inapproprié quand on est en publique. Je suis alors obligé de faire un tour aux toilettes.

Je crois que le plus dur, si j'ose dire, à était d'accepter le fait de me donner du plaisir en pensant à Draco Malfoy. Mais il est trop… trop quoi. Il est grand, musclé, habillait avec classe, son visage est celui d'un ange, ses cheveux ont l'air si doux, il à un magnétisme fous et il en joue, il est plein de manières qui le rende mignon et terriblement séduisant en même temps…

En gros il est totalement à mon goût, à force de rêver de lui dans des positions que la décence m'interdit de décrire, je me dit de plus en plus que je suis attiré par les deux sexes. Enfin ça pour l'instant personne ne le sais.

Après avoir régler mon « petit » problème et avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je rejoint les autres pour tout décorer dans la salle commune. Une fois cela fait on descend tous pour aller donner un coup de main à la décoration de la grande salle. Tout ceux restés, toutes maisons confondus sont là et s'entraide, c'est assez étrange à voir, mais vraiment plaisant!

On met donc la main à la patte, Pansy enguirlande Ron qui fait déjà une pause pour manger des chocolats. Dans un coin Neuville discute avec Blaise pour les meilleurs coordinations de couleurs. Draco perchait sur une échelle donne des directives à Hermione qui, selon lui,ne le tient pas assez bien.

Je crois que je pourrai regarder cette entente sans jamais me lasser…

Une fois le déjeuner engloutie, les garçons se remettent à la décoration du château tandis que les filles ont décider d'aider les elfes à cuisiner le repas. J'ai vu Pansy et Hermione s'échanger des recettes tout à l'heure, j'ai PEUR! Mais je dois les abandonner quelque temps, histoire d'aller à la volière. Comme je ne suis pas aller à Pré-au-Lard je n'ai pas pus acheter mes cadeaux, je les aient donc commander. Ils doivent m'attendrent à la volière

Effectivement ils sont bien là. Je m'attarde un peu pour vérifier qu'il ne manque rien. Le livre pour Hermione, les gants de gardien pour Ron, un DVD pour Dean, des graines rares pour Neuville, une boussole de balais pour Seamus… Mon regard s'attarde alors sur un petit, il est bien là aussi. Je me demande pour la 20éme fois ce qui m'a pris, lui acheter un cadeau à lui… Enfin, c'est les bras charger de paquets que je redescend de la volière quand…

PAF!… BOUM!…

… je rencontre quelqu'un plutôt violement.

- Oh! Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

- Non, c'est ma faute avec tout ces paquets je ne vois plus rien, dis-je en commençant à les ramasser.

Je relève la tête et vois Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur qui me tend le petit écrin noir. Je veux mourir!

- Je ne savais pas que tu était du genre à offrir des cadeaux comme celui là. Une petite amie peu être?

- Cela ne… te regarde…pas, bégayais-je.

Mouais, pour la voie assurer on repassera.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas me moquer, ou que tu le prenne mal, me répondis Malfoy en ébouriffant ses cheveux, gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, bon euh… j'ai à faire. A plus tard.

- C'est ça…

Oui maintenant j'ai à faire, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Le problème c'est que aucun des deux ne remarqua la personne qui les espionnaient. Ça promettait d'être un super réveillon, ricana celle-ci…

A SUIVRE **つずく****.**

**

* * *

**coucou me revoial pour une new fiction. Elle sera courte, trois chapitre en comptant le prologue et elle est inspiré, voir adapter d'un doshinji que j'adors!

donc voila vous savez tous!

si ça vous plait laisser des reviews! a bientôt^^

YAHAAAAAAA!


	2. Le reveillon de Noël

Chapitre 1: Le réveillon de Noël

Si vous vous retrouviez dans un couloir de Poudlard avec votre némésis préféré (qui accessoirement vous fait fantasmer depuis la rentrée) et à poil en plus qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place?

AAAAH!

AAAAH!

AAAAH!

En tout cas il est claire que Draco Malfoy a décidé de se mettre à crier…

Je me jette sur lui et commence à l'étrangler avec la couverture qu'on nous avez laissé pour seule vêtement.

- Mais tu est fous, ne crie pas comme ça! Il ne manquerais plus que quelqu'un vienne voir ce qu'il se passe…

- Je peux plus respirer crétin! Se plaint Malfoy.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il faut qu'on se clame et qu'on essais de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé.

Récapitulons, hier soir il y a eut la fête de noël dans la grande salle. Enfin il semblerait qu'elle se sois passé plus tôt dans la soirée…

Tout le monde s'entendait bien et Dumbledore presque pleuré en disant qu'on avait enfin atteint l'harmonie entre maison. Après je me souviens qu'on à eut du gâteau au chocolat au dessert. J'adores ça alors j'en ai pris plusieurs parts, je me souviens m'êtres fait la remarque qu'il y avait beaucoup de liqueur dedans…

- Malfoy, tu as pris du gâteau au chocolat?

- Oui, deux ou trois parts. Pourquoi ça Potter?

- Il était très charger en alcool, les elfes ont dus faire une erreur de dosage, j'explique. On s'est retrouver ivre mort…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ceci n'explique pas cela, renchérit Malfoy en montrant nos tenues.

COMMENT ON A PUT EN ARRIVER LA?

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je retourne dans ma chambre! Rugis Malfoy. Et mes vêtements où sont-ils passer nom d'un chaudron.

- Hé ne tire pas sur le drap, m'écriais-je, il n'y en a qu'un!

Trop tard, à force de tirer dessus je me retrouve nu dans le couloir face à Malfoy. Mon dieu, rien que de le penser… je perd la tête.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où je sentais le regard de Malfoy aller de haut en bas puis remonter très lentement pour s'arrêter à mes yeux avant que Malfoy ne rougisse comme jamais. Ces joues avaient la couleur des cerises bien mûre.

A ce moment là il changeât d'avis et m'enroula de la tête au pied dans la couverture.

- Tu est sûr, tu ne vas plus rien avoir sur le dos…

- La ferme Potter. C'est mieux pour ma santé mental.

Après réflexion nous décidions d'un commun accord de profiter de la couverture pour aller chercher des vêtements dans le dortoir le plus proche. Nous avancions donc dans l'école côte à côte la couverture couvrant le devant de nos corps. Une chance que personne ne soit là, imaginé le Survivant et le Prince des Serpentards le cul à l'air. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malfoy et sa discrétion légendaire.

- C'est une infamie, criait Malfoy, c'est un complot…

- Oui moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre, mais par pitié parle moins fort. On n'est pas sensé être dans les couloirs à cette heure.

- Je sais bien! En fait je suis sur que c'est toi qui à organiser tout ça Potter.

- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête! Tu crois que le but de ma vie est d'être nu contre toi?

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne l'est pas? Me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Cela nous fit rougir tous les deux.

_Ahh, si seulement…_

_Ahh, si seulement…_

Mais alors que nous étions plonger dans nos pensées des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ni une ni deux Malfoy me tira à l'angle d'un mur et m'intima de faire silence. J'étais dans ces bras, il était nu, j'étais tout aussi nu, il n'y avait qu'un drap entre nos deux corps. Tout vas bien!…

… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, il faut vite qu'ont bouge de là sinon il va sentir comment je réagis et je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui fasse plaisir.

- On ferait mieux d'aller dans le dortoir le plus proche, le plus vite possible, je murmure en relevant la tête.

BAM.

Ça c'est le bruit que vient de faire le crâne de Draco en rencontrant le mur alors qu'il essayait de mettre de la distance entre nous. Bien entendu le bruit attire Rusard encore plus prés. Nous fuyons alors vers les cachots.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards: 

On a enfin semé Rusard mais me voici dans l'antre du serpent, en plus je suis crevez d'avoir tant couru..

- Et tes copains, ils ne sont pas là? Je demande à Malfoy.

- Non, ils doivent êtres dans le dortoir à l'heure qu'il est, la mienne est par là…

Il me conduit et cherche des vêtements pour que je puisse rentré moi aussi, en pestant contre cette école et les gens qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de piéger les autres. Je lui dit:

- Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit était plutôt inattendu, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant.

- Hein, tu trouve…me répond Malfoy pas vraiment convaincu.

- Et bien oui, c'est la 1er fois qu'un truc aussi fou m'arrive. Et puis c'est pas si souvent qu'on se retrouve seul tous les deux. Tu en pense quoi Malfoy?

- Je… crois que… je ne sais pas…

BOUUUUUUH!

Le cris nous fait sursauter, en plus de ça nos vêtements nous tombent dessus, enfin c'est déjà ça.

- Que, quoi? Demande Malfoy.

- Pevees, c'est sûrement lui depuis le début. La liqueur, les vêtements et le reste. Je lui répond en remettant uniquement ma chemise.

- Bien sur, c'est un sale petit…

- Faut pas s'étonner il adores faire ce que les gens déteste le plus, je continu.

- Tu à pourtant dit que ça ne t'avais pas déplut, dit Malfoy en s'habillant pour dormir.

- Yep, mais il n'était pas sensé le savoir! Aaah je suis crevez. Marmonnais-je en m'allongeant sur le lit de Malfoy.

Après un moment je prend mon courage à deux mains et je demande à Draco:

- Dis je peux dormir ici cette nuit?

- QUOI?

- Ben oui, tu crois vraiment que je peux sortir alors que Rusard surveille sûrement la totalité des cachots.

-…

Il ne trouve rien à me répondre mais il rougis un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, demain matin je partirais discrètement. Et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des trucs bizarres. _Même si j'en ai envie_.

- Des choses bizarres que toi tu ferais, ne me fait pas rire!

- Je suis très sérieux. Lorsqu'on était l'un contre l'autre, nu sous ce drap, j'ai senti mon cœur battre incroyablement vite. D'ailleurs il a tendance à battre plus vite quand tu est là. Répondis-je en couchant et en enlevant mes lunettes. Et toi?

- Il bat fort… et il le fait souvent et aussi…

Il me murmure ces mots à l'oreille et m'embrassa. Un petit baiser tout doux et tendre. Mais ça ne suffit pas, mon cœur bat trop fort, depuis trop longtemps. Alors quand il relève la tête pour regarder ma réaction je passe ma main dans ces cheveux pour replacer sa bouche sur la mienne. Il m'embrasse encore, je sens ces lèvres bougées contre les miennes, je sens sa langue me caressée, alors j'ouvre la bouche. Ses mains m'enlèves ma chemise juste mise, il passe sur mes abdominaux et enfin sur mes tétons qu'il torture.

Je gémis, sa bouche et passée dans mon cou, je ne doute pas qu'il me marque. Demain tout le monde saura à qui j'appartiens.

Il m'embrasse partout où il peut, moi je gémis de plus en plus misérablement. Il est lent, il profite de tout ce que mon torse peut lui offrir. Moi je lui enlève sa chemise de nuit avec ce qu'il me reste de raison avant de parcourir son dos. Je fini par presser ses fesses et le rapproche ainsi de moi. Il comprend enfin et descend tout doucement embrasser mon nombril. Il est si prés de mon sexe mais il ne l'effleure pas. Il me rend fou…

- Draco, continu…

- Où ça?

- Fais pas l'idiot, j'ai besoin que tu t'occupe de moi…

- Comment, explique moi ce que tu veux Harry.

- Occupe toi de mon érection, touche moi je t'en supplie!

Il accède à ma demande, tout en continuant les baisers sur mon ventre il commence à me masturber. Il est doué, je frissonne et demande plus. Je veux qu'il aille plus loin, je suis prés, je n'ai pas peur. Alors il soulève mon bassin et passe sa langue sur mes bourses et plus loin encore, là où personne ne m'a jamais embrassé. Il me prépare avec sa langue, puis ses doigts. Je ne sais plus où donné de la tête, ni qui je suis, je veux juste qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il me demande si tout va bien et s'il peut entrer en moi. Je fais oui de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot cohérent. Il ajoute qu'il sait que c'est ma première fois et qu'il ira doucement. Il place un cousin sous mes reins et je sens son gland pousser contre mon entrée. Il respire un grand coup, moi aussi et il entre doucement en moi.

-Ouh… Aie!

- Je t'ai fait mal? Je suis désolé Harry, tu vas t'y habitué.

- Je sais… Continu, je soupir la voie casser par la douleur.

Il attend un peu puis rentre complètement en moi. Je pousse un autre soupir de douleur mais lui dit de bouger sinon ça ne passera jamais. Il entame alors un léger mouvement de vas et vient et me caresse en même temps pour que je pense à autre chose. Petit à petit mes chairs se détendent et il peut aller plus vite. On soupir de plus en plus fort tous les deux. Il ressent du plaisir et c'est moi qui lui donne, ça me rend tout chose. Je gémis moi aussi, la douleur est diffuse et se mélange à mon plaisir. Puis il ressort totalement de moi et revient.

- Ah! Oh Merlin… C'était quoi ça?

- Ta prostate Harry. J'ai trouver ton point de plaisir.

- Recommence, s'il te plait recommence.

Et il recommença encore et encore. A chaque coup plus fort, à chaque fois plus vite. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête pas mais il se mis à me caresser en rythme avec les coups dans ma prostate et je ne put plus me retenir.

- Draco, si tu continu je vais jouir, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est ce que je veux. Je veux te voir jouir, te sentir te déchaîner sous le plaisir.

A ces mots je fut dévaster par le plus puissant orgasme de ma jeune vie. Il me suivi quelques secondes plus tard puis retomba épuiser sur moi. On s'embrassa encore une fois avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au matin Draco Malfoy fut réveiller par Blaise venu le prévenir qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Mais il n'eût rien le temps de dire, il éclata de rire. Draco avait une guirlande argent autour du cou, des étoiles dans les cheveux et une clochette en guise d'attache couette sur le côté droit. Un vrai arbre de noël.

- Mouhaha! Explique moi pourquoi tu t'es endormi comme ça.

C'était évidement un cadeaux d'Harry, Draco devait resté discret. Blaise continua sur sa lancée.

- Mais aussi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dormir tout nu?

- Rien du tout, répondit Draco en rougissant.

Plus loin dans les couloirs Harry rigolait tout seul en faisant tintait une clochette identique à celle de Draco.

**A suivre.**

* * *

Salut tout le monde! me revoila!

Oui je sais ça fait longtemps; je suis impardonable mais je vais me rattraper mes partiels se sont fini vendredi autrement dit j'ai plein de temps libre. Je reviens donc a mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine pour mes fictions!

Donc voila des bisous et a bientot!

REVIEWS?


End file.
